When One Door Opens
by TheHappenstanceWaitingToHappen
Summary: When Rachel's older sister returns to Lima, back to her alma mater of McKinley, the faculty and students' lives are affected by unraveling past secrets, a budding romance, old friendships, new enemies, and lessons to be learned. 1stFanFic-Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1 ReOpening a Past Visited Door

It was late afternoon and the sun casted its post-midday shadows in front of the dashboard as she pulled her car into the all too-familiar parking lot. With a quick scan of the surrounding grounds, immediately upon the engine coming to an eased stop in the respective spot, she knew that a dozen or so prepubescent boys would be in the midst of practicing their pitching and curveballs in preparation of spring's final games out on the fields behind that infamous dumpster to the left. Just a tad bit further down, behind the bleachers, it was evident that an abundance of scantily-clad, overworked and over-hormonal girls were calling drills and smoothing over a cheeky dance routine for about the umpteenth time that afternoon, in desperate need of a break 15 minutes ago, but probably not getting one for another hour from now. Yes, indeed she knew this scene. She knew this scene well.

But that was nine years ago. The "Top 4 at 4" countdown on the radio with a new Jamie Foxx song at number three indicated that rather quickly. In 2001, Jamie Foxx was notorious for cracking a joke or two onscreen and now he was recording dance floor hip-hop hits that told you to just "_blame it on the ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-alcohol."_ That was also when creating a mixed CD for your car with songs you downloaded off of Napster was "cool". At the beginning of the new Y2K millennium, iPods were still a couple of years until their popular release. At the beginning of the monumental turn of the millennium, she was pulling out of this same parking lot at this same time of day in her mom's friend's daughter's hand-me-down 1989 powder blue Dodge Spirit. (Even the mere thought of that vehicle made her cringe with perpetual embarrassment.)

Today, however, she was 27 and instead driving a maroon 2011 BMW Z3 (with driver's side windows that actually open without having to open the door at the bank drive-though, thank God!), parking in a marked "Visitors" spot, as opposed to her reserved " Senior Class President" spot in the first row of the designated students' parking lot. Rather than attending one of the numerous extra-curricular afterschool activities and clubs she was a part of, she was her to tend to business of a different matter, for the first time in 8 years, 11 months, and 27 days.

The only difference that remained the same was the setting: McKinley High School. She had a gut feeling that even if she didn't ever return for another nine years, very little on the surface of this setting would further change. High school was high school, any way you slice that proverbial pie. Oh yeah, she thought to herself as she emerged from the car and securely locked the door from her keyless entry remote (the Dodge Spirit was lucky enough if it locked from the key directly inserted into the door), and she was still Alexia Carlfenso.

Somehow, Alexia didn't think that would matter much around McKinley's campus today. After all, it was nine years removed from her heyday of popularity and high academic and social status in high school. There was only one student remaining there today that actually knew of her reign as "Best All-Around" four years in a row, but only knew of it through countless stories and endless documented scrapbooks, photo albums, video recordings, and yearbooks- her half-sister, her junior of just about eleven years…Rachel Berry.

Alexia and Rachel had different mothers, but shared the same dad. Since Alexia was born before one of Rachel's fathers came out of the closet and expressed his homosexuality publicly (leave it to her mother to be the one person who decided to inform the whole entire South Shore of Long Island by taking out a sole outwardly-prophesying ad in the Lifestyle section of the New York Newsday to defame her father who was the Fine Arts director at SUNY Stony Brook), she was not born to a surrogate mother. When her dad left New York and moved to Lima, Ohio to be with his new, but now current partner twenty years ago, her "stepfather" treated her as his own as well. When they decided to have a baby of their own and combine their sperm in the turkey baster, Alexia's real dad asked his preteen daughter to never divulge who her biological father was to the new offspring. At ten years old, the "secret" served to be a fun and unique one, but the thought always occurred to her she should share the news with her baby sister eventually one day, especially since she met Rachel's biological mother before Rachel was even born. Her own mother thought the whole idea in itself to be "sick and twisted", and even though she moved Alexia to Lima to continue somewhat of a substantial relationship with her father, she only really developed a sisterly, bonded relationship with Rachel after she had moved to Florida for college.

The two girls kept in close contact over the years, seeing each other paternal family reunions and flying Rachel down for extended weekends or to Alexia's premiers for her latest independent film. Now that Alexia was on an extended hiatus herself from Manhattan and Hollywood's acting scenes, she firmly decided that she was ready to settle down as a Kindergarten Teacher at William H. Taft Elementary on the outskirts of Lima and move back, closer to both her dad and stepfather to finally have a real, meaningful relationship with her little sister. She had only been moved in for less than a week when Rachel INSISTED (more like "demanded"- damn, that girl was more brash and abrasive that she ever was, EVEN when she playing a part that required her to be) that Alexia come and watch her afternoon Glee club practice on day. Since elementary school students were dismissed two hours after the high school students are, Alexia figured she could catch the tail end of Rachel and her "most perfectly and appropriately assigned solo for Regionals" and pick her up to catch a Yoga Bootie Bounce Class at the Y.

Looking down at her watch and realizing there was about thirteen minutes left to watch before some "portly, but rather pretty-faced if she lost some weight black girl named Mercedes who sung like a young Aretha" was practicing her lead in Mariah Carey's "I Don't Want to Cry" for the Solo and Ensemble portion of Regionals, Alexia entered the building and made her way directly past the front office towards the music room, just as she did when she was still enrolled as an underclassman.

Although she and Rachel possessed many of the same desirable genetic traits, the one desirable trait that was passed down to Rachel and skipped Alexia prior in the process was the single attribute that made Rachel shine brighter than any star in the Milky Way---the ability to sing! Alexia certainly could NOT sing her way out of a paper bag from Ms. Barbra Streisand herself, but chalked it up to the fact that Rachel needed to be blessed with at least one likeable, or even loveable, characteristic that positively set her apart from others. Alexia, on the other hand, was grateful to possess an abundance of all the characteristics her younger sister lacked, and was planning on making it her duty for however long she lived back in Lima to pass even a fraction of those attributes on to Rachel. And, just maybe, JUST maybe, as a small minute favor of her own, Rachel could quite possibly teach her to sing, even remotely a fraction of how well she does.

Rounding the corner by Principal Figgins' office, making a mental note to stop in and say hello to him after Rachel's glee rehearsal has ended, Alexia found herself in deep deliberation, trying desperately to remember which classrooms she sauntered by used to house which of her favorite teachers. She was only about three classrooms down the first hallway when she heard an oddly uncanny voice laced with familiar snarkiness and sarcasm call out to her:

"Well holy mother of thunder thighs of Richard's Simmons great past, I thought I wouldn't see your guinea mug around until well after you had been washed up and applying for an extra role on Flavor Flav's Flavor of Love! I mean, he did personally request an appearance by me in his first season, but I was involved in my own matters of the heart at the time. Anywho, how the hell are you, kid? I sure have missed your agile ways in this neck of the woods!"

Dressed in her trademark track suit in all its pressed and matching glory, complete with her "I eat iron nails for breakfast and spit them back out to nail the table with" attitude, there stood Sue Sylvester with a her half-smile she forces for the people she actually likes, which is only given in the rarest of occasions- this being one of them- Alexia's former Cheerios' cheerleading coach.

"Ms. Sylvester! It's so---" Alexia's greeting was abruptly cut off by Sue.

"I usually wait until the 10-year grace period following graduation to allow former students I actually can stomach and do like to call me by my first name, but I'll make a year early exception with you. Call me Sue."

Alexia embraced Sue in an air hug, the only kind of hug that Sue would allow from the students she actually could stomach and did like. "Okay, Sue. It's so great to see you! It's been forever.

"Surely it has." There Sue went again with her half-smile. She motioned to her office, running an energized hand through her own short blond, signature military trimmed locks. How Sue just always admired herself still so profoundly still amazed Alexia after all these years!"Come in. Tell me why you decided to come and plan an impromptu visit with me after all these years over a nice, cold protein shake. I have Caribbean Pineapple today."

As much as she would have loved to sit and shoot the breeze with the lady who once told her right after the Cheerios had won their eighth national championship that year under her direction as Head Captain that she could continue grooming her for a co-coaching position upon graduation that same year, she knew she didn't have the time. She also knew she was skeptical in even considering to do so after she had to tell Sue that her future plans did not involve staying in Lima and teaching at her alma mater. Alexia had goals, lofty ones at that, and she was certainly not going to become a statistic like the majority of her graduating class, who stayed back to attend thirteenth and fourteenth grade at Lima Community College, married at 19 and 20, had three children by 25, and never left. Things were different for Alexia, she had goals she accomplished and stuck to her master plan. She had returned here by personal choice almost a decade after leaving, so in no way did she fall into that same category.

Just a couple of doors down, from her own office, McKinley's guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury, rose from her black plush desk chair and slowly crept over to the door to see what had graciously lifted Sue from usual less-than-cheery disposition. Sue NEVER smiled around these hallways, unless she was basking in the a fresh championship win from the Cheerios or attempting to be successful in yet again sabotaging the Glee club and their ever-so-devoted and passionate director, fellow colleague and Spanish teacher, Will Schuester. Oh, Will. Just the simple thought of his name invoked feelings in Emma that for some reason were only reserved when she heard his name, spoke his name, or like this instance, thought of it. She hated that he unknowingly had not the slightest iota of an idea that just the sheer utterance of his name held such a captivating spell over her. I will NOT think of him. I will…See! I was trying to convince myself to not think about him and I just had to use that wrong verb- will. New verb, hmmm…Emma intensely searched for an equally valid grammatical correction. I CAN not think of him. Emma smiled a victorious smile to herself when she substituted "can" and just about forgotten why she had risen from her chair in the first place. She took about three steps outside her office doorframe and realized if she stepped any further, she would be faced with hiding behind the hallway garbage can that stood by the wall next to her office. There was no way in hell she would let her mysophobic self be within six inches of that filthy receptacle, especially when she was not armed with the proper grim-fighting gear. Nothing Sue was saying could be that important to compromise her need for constant cleanliness. That's what Emma was telling herself when she could have sworn she heard Sue end her final sentence with the last name "…Carlfenso." Just when Emma was beginning to rid her mind of Will, a renewed sense of anxious dread filled the pit of her stomach, sending a wave of nervous nausea over her. On second thought, maybe she SHOULD have moved a little closer to that garbage can after all. It couldn't be Alexia Carlfenso. There is no way! Emma took her mind back to the post-graduation party at Daniel DiRocco's parents' clubhouse in June of 2001. Alexia guffawing at the fact that Emma decided to stay living at her parents' house and attending college locally , at least for the first couple of years- the best course of action to deal with her condition, as to not exacerbate it. That girl made it quite obvious that she would never return back here, come hell or highwater! That girl was her best friend since preschool. And, now that girl is back in Lima, and Emma is determined to do whatever it takes to find out why, because in the latter part of their friendship, until they parted ways after graduation from high school, Alexia almost always seemed to have an ulterior motive.

Emma slowly walked back to her desk, closing the door and drawing the blinds behind her, not that it matter much since the surrounding walls were really large, oversized windows. Moving her journal off her desk (she had been keeping a journal since Sue gave her that "fantastic" advice about standing up to Will. At least the journal was a much more successful idea) she cleared a small area to place the McKinley High School year book from the class of 2001 she grabbed off her mahogany bookshelf. Times change. People change. Time changes people. Maybe she should give Alexia the benefit of the doubt. After all the history they shared. All the memories, both the good and the bad…they all came flooding back to her as if they happened just yesterday with one single turn of the page.

Back in the hallway, Alexia was doing her best to cut short Sue and her trip back down memory lane, at least for the time being. If she didn't get to the music room within the next minute or so, predictability served that Rachel would be out scouring the halls, pulling her in there herself. That was certainly not the entrance Alexia wanted to make upon her return the school that was once her domain.

"I've got twenty minutes and twelve competition videos from 1997-2001 with your name on it. What could be more important than visiting with your favorite, well everyone's favorite, Cheerios coach?" Correction, "only"cheerleading coach. Granted, Alexia did admire Sue for her discipline and success, but as the years progressed and she became typically older and wiser, she realized that Sue did it all for the wrong reasons, but she dare never tell her that, at least right now when she was in a time crunch.

Eight minutes left now. Alexia announced her exit, "As enticing as it sounds to sit here and reminisce, I promised my sister that I would watch her glee practice."

Glee? Sue's ears perked up at the mention of her group's nemesis. Don't tell me Schuester is recruiting alumni again? We saw how fantastically that worked out when the resident slut, April Rhodes showed up. At least that one could sing. Sue was dumbfounded at her remark, but more dumbfounded at what out-casted nimrod from "NO" Directions could be related to such a talented and decently respectable girl. She didn't give out compliments often, so that was the best she was going to get from her. I'll get more information if I play nice, Sue reminded herself. In her best phony concern, she asked "So, which one of McKinley's finest tone deaf screech machines is your sister?"

"Rachel Berry."

Sue practically spit out her Caribbean Pineapple protein shake all over her once golden girl. "Rachel, huh?"

"Well, half-sister, to get technical." Okay, the half part explains some of it. "It was so good to see you, Sue. I'm back in town now so we will definitely have to catch up."

Before Sue could mutter a response, Alexia was sprinting past lockers and classrooms until she dropped dead in her tracks. What she heard was literally music to her ears, so she instantly knew the music room was behind the next door.

She peered through the window at first to see who this amazingly smooth masculine voice was coming from. It struck has a style similar to a combination of Justin Timberlake meets Michael Buble, strong and vibrant, with a slightly sweet edge. She mostly was anticipating and expecting it from one of her sister's peers, because nine times out of ten, glee club was instructed and directed by females, at least when she was still in school.

Following the striking chords on an electric guitar, this hypnotizing voice belted out flawlessly: "_She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories…where everything was as fresh as a bright blue sky…._"

Looking for some Axl Rose wannabe sophomore, Alexia hummed along with the song.

"_Now and then when I see her face, it takes me away to that special place. And if I stare too long, I'll probably break down and cry…"_

Moving closer to the door, she could finally make out the male figure responsible for this mesmerizing ear candy. Although his back was turned to her, Alexia liked what she saw, and the way her heart unexpectedly fluttered in response confirmed it. A man of average height, but nicely- muscularly defined, enough to proportionately fill out his periwinkle and white pinstriped button down shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to just rest on his toned forearms. Preppy and clean-cut exuding a look of conservativeness mixed with and endearingly dorky quality, she giggled aloud at the fact of how mismatched this song fit this guy's style, but he sung it as if it were second nature to him. As he turned around during the chorus of "Sweet Child of Mine", she noticed how although a five o'clock shadow could be approaching at this time, he looked so freshly shaven and his gorgeous dimples stood out even more had there had been any scruff. With a head of dreamy light brown curls and crystal green eyes that she could imagine herself staring into for hours on end, her daydreaming had begun to take her to a place with an unidentified man she hope to soon meet in a matter of seconds, making her temporarily forget the real reason for her intended visit.

That is until Rachel's obviously agitated face obstructed her view, knocking her back to reality. There in the window, stood her sister, less than pleased with the fact Alexia was just now arriving to her practice. The elder girl flashed an apologetic smile and as the door swung open, Alexia could only wonder what the rest of this afternoon would bring her…

As well as the handsome, dimple-faced crooner was also wondering, whose interest was surely piqued after he swung around to hear the door ajar at the conclusion of his final note.

With a visitor from the past who might possibly be a resident of the future, the current occupants of Lima, Ohio were about to realize that life as they knew it, of the students and faculty alike, was most certainly about to change…

For the better or the worse? That rightly so, may be the question.


	2. Chapter 2 The Music Room Door

Seven minutes and thirty-six seconds. Rachel made it an absolute point to glance and double check her watch before meeting the sheepish gaze of her older sister. The only acceptable excuse I'll allow is if Alexia was anticipating a wardrobe malfunction for my sectionals solo practice and made a detour at her place to pick up a more-than-adequate costume change, Rachel pondered as she imagined what splendid couture could possibly have been chosen for her. After spending the better part of the last six years in the spotlight for acting, Alexia had ample opportunity to obtain a designer-rich wardrobe that would make any blossoming star like herself become green with envy. Honestly, I will never understand why she then settles for a pair of co-ed mall brand jeans, a babydoll tunic, and matching wedges- the deplorable, indolent "fast-food" option over an assumed sophisticated and classy "corner bistro in Tuscany" choice ensemble. Despite Alexia's common everyday adherence to adverting from her available posh attire, Rachel still more than deeply admired her sister and felt so fortunate to show her off to all her glee club posse. In her peripheral, she could see Quinn Fabray and Mercedes whispering and giggling, obviously talking about her, which made her gleam with pride. Although she hadn't told anyone about Alexia visiting, let alone the fact that she had an older sister (why should she trump her future stardom by focusing on Alexia's previous jaunt through fame?), she just knew that again, she was probably the center of their current attention. Rachel grinned to herself, preparing to open the door. Isn't that what only mattered most?

"_Sweet child…sweet chiiiiiilllld, illld of miiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne_." Wiping the dripping beads of sweat off his brow, Will cleared his throat, caught a quick breath, and turned to Rachel, who was blocking the narrow view of the small window of the music room door.

"This is a closed rehearsal, Rachel. With sectionals right around the corner, we don't want to run the risk of any unwanted visitors with any hidden agendas." He immediately thought back to the beginning of the school year- Sue Sylvester, leaked set lists, Sue Sylvester, his soon-to-be ex-wife, Terri, Sue Sylvester …the list of Will's potential sources of the bane of his and the glee club's existence from that point of time could continue on, but his professional life and personal life were slowly picking back up, so there wasn't a point of further harping on the negative.

Will Schuester liked to consider himself a positive person, so he always made sure to abolish even the internal griping when it bore its rather ugly head.

He noticed that not one of his students was even paying the slightest attention to his remarks. All eyes were glued on Rachel and whoever held her captive attention on the opposite side of the heavy wooden door.

Here we go again. Will could only imagine what melodramatic antics were brewing today with Rachel. He leaned against the piano keyboard and took a long swig from his water bottle, letting its cool stream slide down his throat. We still have to run through Mercedes solo. There's five Spanish essay finals I have yet to grade and input to the computer. Will's mind wandered off to think about which restaurant was up in the rotation for takeout that evening: A single man can only survive on so much chicken Pad Thai and pepperoni pizza…

"Oh no, Mr. Schue. Rest assure that my elite visitor is for all intents and purposes to provide your star soloist," Rachel paused for a half-curtsey "with camaraderie, moral support, and a heightened sense of awareness for the greater good of everyone present in the room."

"Get on with it already, please. My baby does not have the time to sit here and listen to your ranting ramblings." Quinn, who was hit or miss these days on how she really felt towards Rachel, was in her last trimester of pregnancy and often used her unborn child as an the outward avenue for her distaste and displeasure.

Ignoring Quinn, Rachel continued before Will could interrupt her again. As much as she respected and looked up to Mr. Schuester, she knew it was wrong to not have cleared Alexia's visit with him beforehand and wasn't going to admit it then. As a McKinley alumni with a greater standing legacy than his, no offense, Alexia had every right, if not more, to be there if she so desired. Well, at least if Rachel desired! "The most beautiful and highly talented, Alexia Carlfenso- my older and wiser sister!"

Rachel couldn't decipher the perplexed looks among her peers and teacher. Were they more hung up on the fact that she had brought a quasi-famous actress (yes, quasi. She had a career that spanned mostly throughout cult and independent films and left the scene right as she was offered a monumental, breakthrough role that most likely would have skyrocketed her to the A list) to their glee club rehearsal or the fact she had a sister? First, there is the discovery that she possibly found her birth mother and now she is throwing an unmentioned older sibling into the mix. If they weren't too big on her drama before, they sure as hell had to despise it by now!

The group's elicited response determined otherwise. A clatter of chatter sprung amongst the students.

"RuPaul's got a sister?" Santana Perez laughed and nudged Noah "Puck" Puckerman, who was oblivious to the stated relationship of his peer. His Uncle Ira used to own a video store that also specialized in pornographic movies and straight-to-video films, so he used to get prime selection of both the popular and obscure DVD's. "Alexia Carlfenso. Now she is a Future MILF if I have ever seen one. Cougar style!" Smirking, he high-fived Finn Hudson, who quickly scanned the room to see if anyone was watching him. His loyalties remained with Rachel to some extent, but that didn't mean he had to refrain from an obvious declaration.

Will quieted down the crowd to the best of his ability as he racked his brain to picture this young woman. He was certain he heard her name before, but Terri never allowed him to watch those "kind" of movies. She believed them to be a step-above glorified family home videos mixed with recordings of amateur night from local playhouses. That's why she confiscated his copies of "Office Space" and "Juno" and sold them on eBay to pay off her debt for the abundance of unnecessary high-end toilet brushes she stockpiled. Alexia Carlfenso had attended McKinley High, he knew, and was definitely a noteworthy alumni from the way her name still graces many a-trophy and plaques that adorn the display cases in the main entrance way. Since she was about five years younger than him, she neither attended school alongside him nor did he ever encounter her as a student in any of his instructional classes.

A brief silence fell over the music room. Mercedes piped up, "Well, what are you waiting for already? Open the door and let the girl in!"

However, Rachel was not finished with her verbose introduction. Amid the eye rolls, moans, and groans, she suddenly backed up against the door, completely covering the thin, narrow window. Will silently cursed to himself, as this obstructed view was not aiding the difficultly he had in placing Alexia's face in his mind.

"I should warn you all that before you make any rash judgments, she is not a singer…"

"As long she can scream my name in b---"Puck was cut off by one of Rachel's infamous disapproving looks and slapped upside his mohawked head by an equally disapproving Quinn. (After all, SHE was carrying his baby. )

"…so obviously, we have waded in separate gene pools, and…"

Almost too eagerly, Will jumped up from his relaxed lean on the piano and went towards the door himself. Not only was he curious to remember a girl he indirectly knew, but also he was secretly dying, albeit scared, to meet a female relative of Rachel's. This was the first he was informed about Rachel having family other than her two fathers, so he wondered how exactly that worked, but he would allow himself to put that thought off for the time being.

"Enough is enough, Rachel. We aren't looking to recruit another singer. We are just happy to welcome her to our rehearsal."

"But Mr. Schue---"

"I said ENOUGH, Rachel. Now please have a seat. You are up in five minutes." As much as he loved his job and working with his glee kids, he sometimes also wished his day officially ended when the final bell rang. Especially on those days when Rachel was in an excessively ranting mood.

It seemed like an eternity, but the door finally opened. On the other side, in the hallway, Alexia was so caught up in her daydream of imagining a private serenade by the mystery gentleman that she didn't realize she was then standing face-to-face with him!

Upon hearing the door open, as she was turning her cell phone on silent mode, Alexia didn't bother to look up before she began, "Hey sweetie. Sorry I'm late. You know what happens when I get to talking."

It must have been the after effects of her daydream induced stupor, because "sweetie" wasn't Rachel. "Sweetie" was Will Schuester.

Will's face blushed a soft shade of crimson. He hoped it wasn't too noticeable. He definitely recognized the face, but she was far more beautiful than he remembered. Magazine articles and past yearbook photos certainly didn't do her justice. He just couldn't help but smile at the awkward greeting.

Alexia hurriedly tossed her phone into her bag. She felt her face get hot, but recovered quickly. It was at that minute she knew exactly who the pseudo-Guns N' Roses frontman was! Will Schuester, Class of 1996. He took the Nationals title with glee club in 1993, four years before she even came to McKinley. Although she wasn't involved with the music section of the Fine Arts department when she was in high school, she was president of the Drama Troupe and held down the leading roles for every theatre production from the time she was a freshman and Will was already graduated. That truly was enough to be familiar with the talented mark he made prior to her walking the same halls. And, from the pictures and videos she remembered, he most certainly was a late bloomer, wow!

"Yeah, so you are definitely not Rachel." Ugh, did that lame, and obvious, line just come from her mouth? So embarrassing!

God, she was so cute! Now, a tad bit more confidently, he smirked. "Um, last time I checked, definitely not. Alexia, right? I'm Will."

Will extended his hand to shake hers and she accepted, studying his perfectly, straight white teeth as he grinned. Alexia nodded and made eye contact with those studly green eyes she admired from outside. "Nice to meet you, Will. So you are Rachel's glee instructor? I'm so sorry!" Teasing, she placed an empathetic hand on his shoulder, brushing against his bicep in the process. Even more toned up close than from afar, Alexia decided.

Although she did know of Will, Alexia figured she'd save the "I remember you's from this, that, and the other places" for a hopefully, intended next meeting. At least if not for more than just in passing when she came to see Rachel. Damn, she surely hoped for that more, though!

As she was adjusting her microphone back towards the risers, Rachel couldn't help but notice she did not like this first encounter with her sister and Mr. Schuester.

Kurt Hummel, the out and about proclaimed gay member of New Directions, put his hand out in front of Rachel, to prevent her from encroaching on her sisters entrance prematurely , "Oh no, don't stop them just yet. When Mr. Schue's eyes lit up like that, he resembled a young James Dean. Mmmm…what a rebel without a cause…."

"Wait did I just say that aloud?" Kurt ruffled his plaid ascot and went back to looking over his own sheet music for regionals.

"I will not let Alexia become just another one of Mr. Schuester's flavors of the week, or day, whatever the case may be. We all witnessed how our week-long triste ended back in the Fall." Rachel was referring to her short-lived unrequited crush she had on Will, in which she even ended up cooking for him and cleaning his house, back when he was still together with his wife. Although she was only a student, she knew, as well as the rest of her fellow glee members, about her teacher's wandering eyes and swooning over Miss Pillsbury and April Rhodes. Oh wait, and what about the rumor Jesse St. James told her about Mr. Schuester hanging out with Jesse's former Vocal Adrenaline coach, Shelby Corcoran? Whether or not these alleged relationships amounted to anything of substantial value, it was apparent that since his separation from his wife, Mr. Schuester changed "girlfriends" as often as she changed sweater cardigans- too often for anyone's liking!

Rachel grew infuriated, as she watched them giggle and talk closely, within only several short minutes of meeting each other. Mr. Schuester was monopolizing her personal time with her sister!

"You know, Mr. Schue is the man! How does he do it with all these women flocking to him?" Finn demanded, joining in on the gawkfest with Rachel.

"It's those Mr. Rogers' sweaters, I tell you. They are like bait to the female persuasion."Puck threw his arm around Rachel's neck. She slinked out of it in disgust.

Artie Abrams, another member of New Directions, wheeled himself over to the threesome in his chair. "5:00. My dad will drive. I know where they are having a sale on those woolen women-catchers."

Miss Berry refused to have Alexia steal another second of her attention. If this is the way it was going to be now that she was living within a 15-mile radius of her, she'd have to search for a way to share this spotlight, for the sake of her sisterly bond and relationship. Right now, she didn't have the patience or the time.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la- from the topppp!" Rachel sang, or rather shouted, the scale and latter words to the same tune. "Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi- I'm warmed up!"

Will turned to Rachel and requested she introduce Alexia to the rest of the group, formally, now that she was inside the door. "I'm sure everyone would like to meet your sister first, Rachel." He pulled up a blue high-backed chair for Alexia, as she volunteered her own introduction to everyone.

"Hey guys, I'm Alexia. Carlfenso. Rachel's half-sister." Almost immediately, the other girls in the room lit up in response to "half". They privately unanimously agreed they would like her automatically more by knowing this tidbit of information.

"I've taken an indefinite break from acting and moved a week ago back here to Lima to teach Kindergarten at William H. Taft. I graduated from McKinley in 2001, so I probably had some of the same teachers as you guys do."

"Wow, you are old! You must be as old as like my mom, or something!" Brittany, a Cheerios/Glee club member, perplexedly delivered one of her usual nonsensical one-liners that made everyone pause in confused disbelief for a moment.

Alexia raised her eyebrows at Brittany, and then continued "Although I was involved in many of the activities around campus, I was not a part of the glee club."

"She can't sing!" Rachel blurted out, expected a backlash from somewhere in the room. "Oh, and did I mention she is not a JAP? That's Jewish American Princess, to be exact."

Will paid no mind to the first part of what Rachel just exclaimed. "Carlfenso. Italian right?" The thought quickly entered his mind that he studied the Italian language from a few years back in college and always wondered when he would be provided the opportunity to utilize it. He chased the thought out as quickly as it had come to him. The last thing he needed was to become interested in yet another woman, when he certainly had more than enough on his plate to complicate matters.

"Now, I love me some Jewish girls, but Italian princesses- they are the ones that can cook!" Puck walked over and gave Alexia a suave kiss on the cheek. She just uncomfortably moved a step further back.

Will's growling stomach forced him to think of a nice home-cooked Italian meal. Maybe some lasagna, stuffed shells, eggplant parmesan, tiramisu, cannolis…..sure as hell would beat another cardboard calzone from Goodfella's up the block. Again, he forced himself to think of the debacle that was erupting in his classroom and that he needed to stop it, and stop it now.

Brittany had to get one last off-the-mark comment in, "Is that like those Italian ices? My dad won't let me eat them after I got my tongue stuck frozen to the cup. Did you know some places give you spoons to eat them with? I like spoons. Especially plastic ones."

Everybody, except for Will, who was uncharacteristically lost in his own thoughts for a temporary moment or two, exchanged glances when Santana chimed in and mentioned that she remembered Alexia was also former Head Captain of the Cheerios during her entire high school career. He must have definitely been lagging behind in conversation because he just so happen to focus on what Rachel said prior to the Italian tangent…

"You don't sing, Alexia?" That's right. He had never once heard or saw her named linked to any musical activity, event, or project. Without thinking first, which is something Will often suffered a lot from lately, he had an idea!

"Why don't you come here a couple times of week for singing lessons? I- I mean, we..."he stammered "We would enjoy having you around to give us some theatrical advice, and in turn, you can spend time with your sister and maybe update your resume with a vocal number or two."

Damn Mr. Schuester, thought Rachel. He always has to play the role of Mr. Nice Guy. She tried immensely to dislike him numerous times over the last year, but he was just too genuinely sweet and considerate, and that, with a doubt, changed her mind time and time again.

"That would be, awesome! I always wanted to learn some acting skills, too." Tina Cohen-Chang, a very artsy-creative member of the group, already liked the new semi-addition to glee. She even enjoyed the fact that Alexia didn't seem nearly as obnoxious as Rachel, either, but she wouldn't volunteer that opinion to anyone. Yet, anyway.

Rachel approached Alexia and stood next to her, unexpectedly hugging Will. "I think that is a fabulous idea, Mr. Schuester." She was thankful for the fact that she would have the chance to be close to her sister and assure that she would not take center stage from her, while also managing to keep a close watch out for Mr. Schue and his charismatic ways. "How about Friday?"

"How _about _Friday?" said Will. It was only Tuesday." We'll be here until 4:45. I'm sure everyone can come up with something we have been working on to show Alexia by then."

Alexia was flattered and felt important. Although she had only been back for a week, she had been out of the acting scene for almost a year now. It was around the time she and Daniel ended their engagement and he moved back to Philadelphia. This arrangement worked well for everyone. She and Rachel could finally get consistent quality time by doing something together they both loved. She could lend a helping hand in an area she was thoroughly trained in, with both boys and girls who represented all arenas of high school activities she once was a part of. She might also finally learn how to sing- decently, if not well! And, how could she forget, possibly get to know better this kind and handsome Will Schuester character! I mean, not like she was looking to get to know him in more than a platonic way. She was too busy rearranging her life to maintain somewhat of a manageable order since she moved back.

"Wow, I don't know what to say?"

"I could finish that sentence for you, _bella mia." _offered Puck, but not without a myriad of more disapproving looks.

"I have a staff meeting after the kids leave, but I can come here directly after." It was settled, before anyone could realize, even Rachel, that Alexia probably wouldn't make it to McKinley's campus until closer to 5 p.m.

5 p.m. . . After the students have left. After all the students have left and only one person remained, packing up and wrapping up for the evening.

_Will. _

"Well, then it's settled. Welcome home to Lima, Alexia. We are all glad to have you back." He gave Alexia a warm, friendly squeeze around the small of her back, but not without sending a wink in her direction.

She felt a surge of comfort in that squeeze and wink, but also just simply being in his presence made her feel that way.

Alexia Carlfenso believed that in order to move forward with her life, she had to take a step or two back, to familiar stopping grounds. To gain a new perspective. To feel alive again. To feel what being a part of something again is like. To find herself.

After practice had ended and Rachel told her she was getting a ride home with Finn, she traced her steps back down the corridor, out to the parking lot, and out to her car. It was still two hours until dusk, so late daylight illuminated a path to the figure standing ever-so-perfectly neat and good-posture-like next to her space. From the matching Mary Janes and pressed, coordinating skirts, a flashback from years gone by, there was no mistaken Alexia as to who it was.

She fought back a wave of anxious nausea and a gnawing sensation in the pit of her gut, knowing that it was inevitable they'd run into each other, but back _here? _Of all places…

"Welcome back, Lexie. It has been way too long."


	3. Chapter 3 Outside the Car Door

Alexia pretended as if she was fumbling for her keys, perhaps in a particularly failed attempt to bide her some time in stalling from this impromptu reunion, as she could feel a fixed gaze still upon her. Granted, she knew that eventually they would run into each other at some point since she had returned to town, but Alexia certainly wasn't quite yet prepared to deal with this. Not now, at least.

The dogs need to be taken out…lesson plans needed to be completed…chicken needed to be thawed for dinner, not that she was all-too hungry any more. And she had to pee, which her nerves were intensifying that need even more so. Alexia shifted her weight from one side to the other, and prayed to herself for a millisecond longer to think of what she was going to say.

"Emma…" her voice squeaked out as she was deciding whether or not to reach out and hug her former best friend. Running through their most recent track record of events in her head, common sense told her that probably wasn't the best idea. "W-what are you doing here?" Again, she pretty much figured out that answer from looking at that petite, stylishly-coordinated brief case Emma clutched at her side. No wager needed to put on that guess- Emma Pillsbury did not stray from the intended path she embarked on since their sixth grade Harry S. Truman Middle School "Shadow Your Favorite Faculty Member" Day. It was only after first period and a stand-in peer mediation for five eighth grade girls that left toilet mummies in the bathrooms in the 900 wing that she had her mind set on following in the footsteps of Mrs. Summerlin, the school's guidance counselor. Although Emma was impressed that the upperclassmen ladies had enough proper hygiene and dignity to not let their bottoms touch the germ-infested seats without a significant amount of papered protection, she took away from that experience a need to further guide the future youth in making the executive decisions to safely steer them through their school lives of today and tomorrow. Personally, Alexia always thought that Emma was too meek and mild for such a dominant role, but knowing how intelligent and organized her longest childhood friend was, she always encouraged her goal.

Emma unfolded a large paper napkin she pulled out of her pocketbook, spread it on her car's hood, and carefully positioned her briefcase atop. "Well, as I'm sure you have heard through the grapevine, I am the guidance counselor here. I mean, at McKinley. Your, er, our old high school." She avoided direct eye-contact with Alexia, as the decade-long pain and resentment stung as fiercely as if it happened only yesterday.

"Ah, I see. Good for you." Alexia was at a loss for words, which was a rare occurrence for her. There was so much to be said, but how could she begin? It's not like she had all night, which probably wouldn't be nearly enough time to reconcile the severed ties with Emma.

"And, you? What are you doing here? What happened to leaving this "hell hole" to "never return back?"

"Family issues." It wasn't completely a lie, but there was no needing get into it, especially following that snide remark. She didn't blame Emma for being so mildly crude, she deserved more. Much more.

"Yeah, Rachel mentioned something last week about you coming to Lima, but I figured it was just for a short weekend visit." Rachel, knowing enough about her sister and Emma's falling out to play her cards just right in avoiding any exceedingly sore spots, only mentioned Alexia in passing to Emma, usually when her curiosity got the best of her and the tabloids were pretty quiet.

"I was offered a Kindergarten position at Taft and couldn't pass up the benefits package," Alexia unsuccessfully attempted to joke, but Emma's unnaturally icy expression told her to keep things less casual, and more formal . "I figured what better place to retreat, take a break from my acting, than close to my little sister. You know, make up for some lost time."

Emma scoffed to herself, very well knowing about lost time. Nine years of lost time. She drew a quick breath, and sputtered out. "How's Daniel?" Last Emma had heard was that he moved out of their penthouse apartment in Battery Park to live back with his Beta Theta Omega fraternity brothers in Philadelphia. That's at least what Rod Remington said sometime last Spring before a Sue's Corner segment. She had stayed up late for two months straight to watch them for Will, just in case decided to in appropriately slander the glee club on local television. (Terri would unplug the cable box at 9:30 so it wouldn't emit signals to interrupt her nightly beauty sleep regime.)

Like the perpetual knife wrenching at her unseen gaping puncture wound, Alexia thought twice before immediately answering. She smoothed out a wrinkle over and over again on the bottom of her khaki skirt, avoiding the question for another moment longer.

She wanted desperately to tell Emma about the positive pregnancy test and telling her he was leaving by the weekend if "she didn't take care of it." Daniel did say he wanted Alexia to be the mother of his children, "but not before they were to be married." On "his schedule and not a minute before." When he did in fact leave and she fell into a deep abyss of clinical depression, she lost the leading role in an upcoming Fall pilot. The same day she found out, she drove herself to the emergency room when she bled out in the elevator of the studio. She could have really used a good friend, like Emma was, when the doctor informed her that stress caused her to miscarry in her first trimester. But, she couldn't exactly call the girl whose boyfriend she ran off to Orlando with the week after graduating high school, now could she?

The wrinkle was now as smooth as it ever could be, but that didn't stop Alexia from fiddling with her skirt. It was a much needed distraction. Emma had moved closer and she wasn't ready to look her in the eye. "Well?"

She wondered if Emma knew how he always loved her more, respected her more. Alexia wanted to tell Emma the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life was on the same day that was supposed to be their best one yet in the history of their decade and a half long friendship. Alexia knew Emma wouldn't sleep with Daniel, but at that stage of her life, she didn't care. She was going to be "rich and famous" and if she gave Daniel what he wanted, maybe he would love her too, or at least love her enough to ride her coattails throughout college. They were both going to the same university in Florida and Emma was staying back in Ohio. Alexia was leaving everyone she knew and she resented Emma for her disorder, her reluctance to venture out of state after they had always promised each other they would together, her naivety and celibacy…

So, when Emma left Daniel's house that night of the graduation party to take her great aunt to the airport, Alexia stayed back with some of the Cheerios. Two games of Power Hour with wine coolers and cheap beer later, Alexia found herself on the back porch swing with Daniel, promising to never tell Emma what happened between the two of them.

It was too late, because Emma had watched it all when she came back over surprise her then boyfriend to help him clean up before his parents were due home the next morning.

Alexia mustered up enough shameful pride to throw back on her clothes and run out the back door, hearing the uncontrollable sobs of Emma, unable to even glance back at the best friend she just betrayed.

That was the last time the two girls had even seen each other. Alexia and Daniel both left for Florida that next week and never returned a single call Emma made to either of them that whole summer.

Alexia was definitely no longer that immature, selfish, despicable person. She made a promise to herself that she would do anything in her power, ANYTHING, to make sure Emma knew that now during her return to Lima.

How would she manage that, though? She hadn't the slightest idea! But, she had to figure it out because that was one burnt bridge she wanted to recover from the old wreckage.

"I'd imagine he's doing fine. Haven't talked to him since we broke off the engagement last April."

"Uh-huh, I see."

This small talk was not easing matters for either Emma or Alexia.

"Listen, I-"

"You know, it's-"

Both women's futile and discomforted attempt at mending an outstanding broken fence- Alexia's yearning for an owed apology and Emma's regard for forgiving closure- was paused as their heads turned in synchronicity to watch Will step off the sidewalk and enter his car. He was oblivious and unaware that either of them were out there standing in the parking lot.

Although Emma kept her distance from Will these days, she couldn't ignore her feelings that were still unresolved. Her pursed lips curled into a tiny smile at the sight of him singing along to whatever song played on the radio when he turned and started the ignition.

Alexia didn't notice Emma's likewise stare, as she was too absorbed in her own premature giddiness as an outcome of her earlier meeting and interaction with Will. He was too adorable when he rolled down the windows and she focused in on a faint earful of his perfect in-tuned car singing to "Tiny Dancer". She loved Elton John, too.

Good song choice, though. At least it wasn't "Daniel." Alexia almost half-laughed at the irony until she caught a glimpse of the moment she shared with Emma.

Was she looking at Will, too?

Was there something Alexia didn't know and was soon eventually going to find out? She sure as hell hoped not!

When Will drove out of visible distance and Emma had not yet moved from her perched trance, Alexia had a sneaking suspicion that before she and Emma could make amends from the past, she would possibly have to deal with a present obstacle that could delay, if not destroy, any chance of renewing a friendship.

Alexia and Emma turned back to each at once and abruptly ended their strained reunion as fast as it had begun. With too much to process and not enough energy to even do so, Alexia waved a skeptical salutation to Emma and jumped into the driver's seat, making a mental note to finish this at a later time and date. Emma had already removed her briefcase and protective mat from her own hood, waving in response as she speedily, but carefully, pulled out.

As she drove down the highway, Alexia played back the events of the last fifteen minutes in her head, overanalyzing as she normally did, but not being able to move past one:

Emma's strange reaction when she saw Will.

Alexia knew that reaction all too well. It was as if history was almost repeating itself.

But this time, Alexia planned to do her best to adhere to the rules and act with the class and grace of an adult. She owed it to herself. She owed it to Emma.

Before she knew it, Alexia was pulling into the driveway of her townhouse, and couldn't help but wonder why this even mattered anyway right now?

She barely knew who Will Schuester even was and what significance he even had to Emma! Why should she even care? He was Rachel's teacher and glee faculty advisor. He was only going to give Alexia some voice lessons a couple of times and that would be it.

_That would be it..._

The nagging feeling Alexia had all throughout walking the dogs, preparing the chicken, and typing up lesson plans, though, spoke volumes otherwise…


	4. Chapter 4 Before Heading Out the Door

Sue Sylvester woke from her brief night of slumber with a jolting start, just as she did every morning. Five hours was just enough time to recharge her batteries and gear up for her usual daily routine of places to interfere and people to terrorize. She found absolutely nothing wrong with rattling the nerves of others and giving them an over-abundantly healthy dose of intimidation! Keeping those "beneath her", which was pretty much the majority of the people she interacted with throughout the day, on their toes and invoking the wrath of Sue-fear within them led her to believe that she would gain the utmost respect and according accolades that an individual like her deserved.

Bouncing to her feet, Sue started her morning calisthenics at the food of her bed. As she methodically kept her jumping jacks count, she tried to recall the dream that had left her snickering when she had awoken: a young and ever-so vibrant chuckling Sue was standing atop a playground sandbox, hurling handfuls of sand at a much younger, curly-headed little boy, who was hysterically crying. This, in turn, made young Sue laugh harder and throw more violently. She could remember telling the little boy that if he had not rolled his head in so much of his mother's Crisco that morning at breakfast, the sand wouldn't slide off and sting as profusely.

_Profusely. _Even in her dreaming state, her younger being was always so well-spoken and used expansive vocabulary at a tender, ripe age. That reason alone made her beam at such an early time of day! It was time to move to her sit-up position and blast out set after consecutive set of crunches, so she continued to think back on the next part of her dream.

The little boy momentarily stopped crying and looked up at her, as if pleading to just leave him alone and pick on someone else, if she must. Young Sue knelt to the boy's level and put one arm around him, insisting that he was a "sissy loser" and hated hearing him sing to himself earlier while she was concentrating on attempting to break the school swinging record. She explained to him that now he would have no choice but to shut up, since she then proceeded to force feed him shovel after shovel-full of sand.

"_Loser! Loser! Lame-o, lame-o loser!"_ Although Young Sue hadn't the slightest clue what the little boy's name in her dream was, she most definitely knew who he represented in her lucid life.

Around crunch number 351, Sue flipped open her Bluetooth earpiece and decided to give the grown-up "lame-o loser" she desperately wished she could serve a bowlful of playground sand to for breakfast a wake-up call of his own. The earlier she could break this news to him, the better.

Sue just thrived on endlessly driving Will Schuester up a wall. Why should she have to wait another three hours if she could just do it now?

_Riiiinngggg. Riiiiinnggg. _

On the opposite side of town, Will was soundly still asleep when his landline phone rang. Lately, since Terri had moved out and they had finalized their divorce, he had the most difficult time falling asleep and staying asleep. He almost always found himself inconveniently drifting into a deep sleep about two hours prior to his alarm going off. He was not adjusting well to sleeping alone in the bed he had shared for so many years with someone else. That particular night, he took two over-the-counter sleeping aids after lying fully awake for four hours, and it must have done the trick, because he slept right through the landline phone and was only then roused by his cell phone vibrating underneath his pillow.

Damnit. Not the most pleasant way to be woken up! He must have left it there when he texted Emma last night about Sisqo coming to Lima on tour in the fall. After reading the headline on the local news alert to his inbox when he checked his email before heading to bed, he figured Emma might appreciate and share the laugh since the "Thong Song" was Ken Tanaka's choice to dance to at their-almost wedding last Winter.

On second thought, considering how the mere thought of Ken probably made Emma feel wretchedly ill, and it had been weeks since either one of them had even uttered a word to each other, Will realized his icebreaker had probably been in vain.

Bleary-eyed, he glanced at his alarm clock. _5:03. _Who the hell in their right mind was calling him this early? He had only been asleep for a little over an hour, so he thought maybe he was just dreaming it. That is, until the relentless vibration started to make his head slightly ache.

"Morning Lardy-locks!" The voice on the other end sounded eerily chipper and too obnoxious for 5:03 in the morning, or perhaps for any time of the day. " Figured you'd be up and at 'em, engaging in your morning routine of well-oiling your mop for the day. You know, a little Parkay, a little Penzoil…. A real spontaneous combustion to get your hair up and running!"

Will did not need any second further to register who the voice on the other end belonged to. With an inaudible groan, he immediately rose to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes, knowing that this day was already starting off on a sour note.

"Sue? It's 5 in the morning! I was sleeping-"

"Ah, sleep! Overrated. For lame-o losers. " Sue didn't stifle her laugh from repeating aloud what she had said to the miniature version of Will in her dream. "I'll sleep when I'm dead, William."

It was enough to deal with Sue and her uncalled for insults every day at work, but now before he was even supposed to be up for the day? It was just too much for him to handle!

"What do you want, Sue? Can this wait?" Will was sure that knowing her, it couldn't.

"Oh, put on your big boy panties and quit your bitching, Schuester! I just wanted to make you aware well ahead of time that Santana, Brittany, and Fruity Boy will not be at any of your pointless and nonsensical practice rehearsals the rest of this week or next ."

Will was most certainly wide awake after hearing Sue's remark. He repositioned the phone on his ear and sat up taller, as if it would make any difference in verbalizing his response to Sue. " Regionals are in two weeks. They need to be at every single rehearsal we have from now until then! And, on the last week of school, we have the talent scouts from some of the state universities coming to watch us perform on Showcase Day. All of my kids need the preparation and practice. "

"And , the next National competitions for my Cheerios are right around the corner. Our dignified reputation is at stake and I'll be damned if I don't have each and every members' undivided attention on splits and mounts- NOT scales and refrains." Sue knew well ahead of time that these competitions were not for another four months, but time was of the essence and it did not need to be wasted on silly song jingles and alleged "dancing" shenanigans.

Was she serious? Will knew the answer to that question so he quickly chased it out of his mind as fast as it had entered. Unbelievable! Every time a big competition comes around for the glee students, Sue will do everything in her power to try to destroy it.

It probably didn't help matters much since he most recently stooped down to Sue's pathetic level and tried to fight fire with fire, pretending to seduce her, publicly humilating her, and just giving her a taste of her own medicine. But, just like the majority of his well-intended ideas, this particular one failed horribly and Sue seemed to be even more hatefully livid towards him…if that could even be possible! Will momentarily closed his eyes, hoping he would drift back off to sleep and this phone call would just be the conclusion of one of his recurring nightmares.

"Hey Funky Fro! I have an acai pomegranate whey soy double fiber carb gel puree getting watered down on ice as we speak. If I'm late on my 5:15 pre-breakfast, it throws off my whole electrolyte balance for the day. If you think a dehydrated, bloated woman is cranky, wait until you see how cantankerous a premenopausal, constipated, de-ionized female can get. Not a cakewalk, nor is it a pretty sight…

…so be sure I do not see your ugly mug and your motley crew anywhere within a ten feet radius of the auditorium or the stage on Tuesdays and Thursdays ."

This was certainly no snoozing nightmare. Although he felt as if he was starting to doze off once again, he could have sworn he heard Sue say something about being "constipated." If Will was still asleep, he wouldn't have started to develop a mental image so grossly disturbing. Shuddering from any continuing thoughts, he forced himself awake because he wanted Sue to finish what she was saying about Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Run that by me again- Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

That excess of hair gel must be killing off his brain cells slowly but surely, thought Sue. Schuester is even more dense outside of school hours! She ALMOST regretted not waiting until the work day officially started, but remembered how refreshing it was to relive a elemental aspect of her dream during present waking hours.

"You are even more obtuse than my cousin Stella Sylvester's cat who vomits repeatedly and ingests her regurgitation in a drawn-out cyclic pattern...TUESDAYS! THURSDAYS! My girls and the fruitcake- auditorium all afternoon!" Sue shouted, feeling a sense of invigorating empowerment over her day. She should start her day with a call to this dim-wit every morning!

Will was furious! There was no way Sue would get away with taking his core performers and their prime rehearsal days in their designated rehearsal location!

"I will not stand for this, Sue! We will keep what is ours, fair and square."

"Oh yeah, buddy? Not if my assistant coach and I have anything to say about it." Although Sue knew it wasn't a definite move yet, with one more phone call before she would start to get ready for work, that newly imagined position would be filled in a heartbeat. The position, without a doubt, would be filled by the person of her choice. No one says no to Ms. Sue Sylvester!

Not unless they wanted to munch on a main course of insults and slandering.

Sue's pre-breakfast puree was ready and waiting as she rounded out crunch number 699. And Will knew there would not be a chance he would slip back into an undisturbed resting state for another hour until his alarm was actually set to go off. Someone had to end this conversation, but not without the painfully intriguing answer:

One Sue was more than enough and enough than more! What exactly did she mean by "assistant?"

Although, it wasn't uncharacteristic of Sue to pull nonsense out of her ass as an attempted scare tactic for Will, his glee kids, or anyone else at McKinley High. He decided he would tread lightly because even though Sue tried to break his stride by threatening to use the auditorium during glee club's designated time, he wouldn't fall for some elusive, bogus assistant coach.

With a hint of his own snarkiness, Will softened his tone a tad, "Well, I guess all I can really say is that look forward to working with you and you assistant coach then these next couple of weeks."

"You're not her type, Liver Lips. She likes her mister not like her sister."

Thinking she spoke true words to attest about a girl she knew once upon a time, Sue hung up the phone to tend to the remainder of her morning routine, as Will made his way out of bed and into the kitchen to brew himself a strong cup of coffee. The way this morning had started off, he needed at least three cups to get him through the day!

Little did either one know how completely off the mark Sue's words at 5:12 that Thursday morning in early June would serve to be at both a later time….and date.

Meanwhile, as both Sue and Will continued on with the remainder of their morning routines at home, Alexia had already left her townhouse for the day, en route to Rachel's house, and out the door nearly two hours prior to the time she had been leaving to make it to her new classroom for the past week! Rachel had called her at midnight last night, an hour and a half after Alexia had headed to bed herself, pleading that her older sister come by at 5:30 a.m. to pick her up and drive her to school before 6:00 in order for her to squeeze in about two hours of uninterrupted solo practice in the auditorium before homeroom started. The overnight janitor would already have the doors unlocked and since the McKinley High swim team would be beginning their morning practice around that time anyway, Rachel explained that she wouldn't be on campus completely unattended. She knew that if she had asked her fathers, they would have firmly insisted "no" at such an outlandish request, so Rachel basically reminded Alexia that since they were making up for all the lost time of not living by one another, it was her "sisterly duty" to grant her the last-minute favor. In return, Alexia nicely reminded Rachel that this would be a one-time only deal, especially since her father and step-father wouldn't approve of it happening any more than that.

Alexia arrived promptly at her expected time, and quietly let herself in the front door, careful not to wake anyone else. She walked straight back to Rachel's bedroom, briefly stopping to playfully roll her eyes at the sign posted on the outside of her bedroom door:

MISS RACHEL BERRY IS PRIMPING FOR HER DAY. PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB THE STAR.

"You do realize that most celebrities do not put those signs on their dressing room doors when they are getting ready. All sorts of people are usually walking in and out during makeup and costuming." Alexia loved pointing out tips of reality to her younger sister in an attempt to humble and inform her. From Rachel's complaints about her fellow peers and remarks on not quite fitting in with others around her, Alexia felt obligated to do all she can to provide Rachel with the social skills necessary for high school survival. It was brutal when she went through it nine years earlier, but from the stories and news she heard about these days, it was by far much, much worse. She knew Rachel would always stand out in a crowd, as she always did herself, but it was far less painless when you had more friends than enemies surrounding you at the top.

And, this was lived and learned, tried and true, because Alexia could relate from past personal experience. Now that Rachel was soon to turn sixteen, she could begin to share some of those most harrowing tales…in edited and summarized form, of course.

Rachel emerged from her walk-in closet, and crossed her bedroom to give Alexia a quick hug. " I _will _not be like most celebrities!"

"Just keep on telling yourself that, Rach. That's what they all say!" Alexia took one glance at Rachel's outfit after they pulled away from their embrace,remembering that it was also in her sisterly duties to give fashion advice when necessary. "Please tell me you are not wearing that to school today?"

"I love this outfit! It's what I was wearing the day I first laid eyes on Finn outside of second period algebra, when he was paying Murray Simpleton for a copy the first chapter test."

_This _outfit consisted of a compilation of the usual articles of clothing for a signature Rachel ensemble: A black baby-tee with rhinestones formed in the shape of a cat, an orange wool cardigan, a pink, orange, and yellow plaid pleated Catholic schoolgirl style skirt, white knee socks with pink bows at the knee, patent leather yellow high-heeled Mary Janes, and a matching plaid satin headband.

"I've only known them for about five days, but it's long enough to determine that my 5 and 6 year olds have a more heightened sense of fashion, hon."This nicely put but sarcastic comment paired with Alexia's disapproving glance seemed to not phase Rachel.

"Oh, and I expect you rather I dress as unconventionally bland and generic as you are today?" Rachel pointed out Alexia's preppy style of work-wear for that particular day: a pressed light khaki skirt, a pink and white button down collared shirt, a navy, pink, and burgundy argyle sweater vest, and tan strappy heeled sandals, complete with a simple strand of pink pearls and matching pink pearl earrings. "Looks like you have tagged along on one of Mr. Schuester's shopping trips!"

Alexia's felt her face get hot and cheeks flush slightly at the mention of Will's name. She found herself thinking about how cute and nice he was when she first met him often over the last couple of days. She secretly was counting down the hours until she would probably get the chance to hear him sing again at her voice lesson the following afternoon. Alexia had been interested in many different men before, but she rarely formed a "crush" over a guy she encountered for a split second less than two days before. Besides, just like the majority of the men who resided in Lima- he was most likely married, engaged, or in a long-term, serious relationship. It didn't matter anyway because Alexia had promised herself that in the year following her treacherous break up from Daniel, she would only concentrate on worrying about making herself happy and her new career path when she moved back to Ohio.

"Hey now, I only saw him for that short time in your rehearsal, but he is one stylish guy!"

Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes and glance disapprovingly. " Ugh, don't even think about talking it up with Mr. Schuester. He just recently got divorced from his wife of 15 years and has been dating a myriad of different women, one including Miss Pillsbury."

Alexia wanted to smile at the fact that her assumption about his marital status turned out to be wrong (She vaguely remembered hearing that he was married to Terri Whatshername, that ditzy, brainless flyer that was on the Cheerios before she joined ) but the last part of Rachel's words didn't sit too well with her.

Will dated _Emma_? Of all people from her past and from the present! It made sense now in thinking back to how oddly Emma reacted to seeing Will in the parking lot the other evening. Why was it that although she and Emma had been estranged in their friendship for so many years, some things never changed, like being interested in the same guys?

Alexia had to remind herself once again that she had just only officially met Will- knowing of or about him didn't quite count. She couldn't be interested in someone that quickly! She also couldn't be interested in someone once again that was linked to Emma!

Old habits die hard, yes, that she knew, but Alexia had left the drama and lack of wisdom behind with her old career and her old life. No sense in making the same mistakes twice!

Still, she just HAD to know to what extent he dated Emma. Rachel, in all actuality, doubtfully knew- she was sure of it! However, if recent memory served her correctly, her sister did love to meddle in the lives of others around her.

"It's not gossip," she always insisted. "Just constructive criticism discussed among the non-participating parties."

Alexia pretended to browse through Rachel's closet for a possible improvement to the outfit her sister currently was wearing. She probed for further elaboration on the Will and Emma front.

"So, really? Emma and Will? Interesting…how long has that been going on? I mean, you said that he _just _got divorced, right?" Well damn, she pondered, maybe Emma _has _changed after all these years? The Emma that she knew once upon a time would never have the gall to move in for the kill with a newly divorced man. She wouldn't even date Daniel until he had been broken up with his ex-girlfriend for at least one year!

"Hmm, let me think. I believe they took a break around the same time Jesse and I broke up.." As Rachel droned on, she applied the a final layer of her shimmer gloss atop her lips. She always made sure to precisely apply at least six coats and an extra top coat because "you can never have too much gloss." It was apparent this was one tip that Alexia did not teach Rachel because Alexia was too engrossed in sheer disgust from watching her waste almost half a tube of Mango Madness in one application. She didn't even realized she stopped listening until Rachel was waiting for the solicited answer to, "So, you agree with that then, Lex?"

Alexia had no idea what she was agreeing to, so she mechanically nodded her head in response, unsure if she would eventually regret the automatic reply.

Rachel continued in her usual excessively verbose manner. "It just wouldn't be appropriate. A conflict of interest, on everybody's part." By this time, Rachel had grabbed her stuff for school and was standing by the door, anxious and ready to leave. "Having said that, can we go now, please? We have approximately seven minutes to make it to campus and I still have to prepare my morning hot water with lemon and honey before I start."

Before Alexia could protest an immediate departure- _What exactly wouldn't be appropriate?- _her cell phone unexpectedly sounded, with an incoming unknown call. Usually, if she didn't recognize the number, she wouldn't pick up. Lately, though, she had been receiving a lot of work related calls from the elementary school and the district office, but it was almost impossible for anyone there to be calling her this early?

Instead of the blaring voicemail notification, Alexia's phone incessantly rang again. Rachel wasn't the least bit pleased.

"Aren't you going to get that? Dads know your ringtone, but they aren't supposed to know you are here!"

"I don't recognize the number and I definitely don't know who would be calling me at this time."

"Apparently it is someone who so desperately wants to get a hold of you." Rachel snatched the phone from Alexia and answered it herself. "Hello?"

"_Put Carlfenso on the phone. B-rated films do not give her the privilege of an obnoxious answering service on her cellular device."_

Rachel was puzzled, and annoyed. "It's Coach Sylvester." She had yet to fill Alexia in about the ongoing feud between Coach Sylvester and her Cheerios with Mr. Schuester and his Glee kids. Even more so annoyed that time was ticking away, she thrust the phone into Alexia's hands and mouthed that she would be waiting outside in the car.

Alexia was equally confused as to why Sue would be calling her, nevertheless at this hour of the morning. "Hi Sue, what can I, uh, do for you?"

"Do for me? How about what I can do for YOU, my new assistant coach?"Normally, Sue didn't like to share the limelight, but she knew this potential powerhouse of a partner could work to her benefit in more ways than she could dare to fathom.

"Excuse me? Assistant coach?" It occurred to Alexia that maybe she did not get an adequate amount of sleep last night or had too many other things on her mind, but she was having an awfully difficult time registering most everything that was being thrown at her this early this particular morning.

"Do I stutter, Carlfenso? I think not. I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime to secure the job you should have taken in the first place. We would have been a force to reckon with- well, you more or less standing in my grandiose shadows. Opportunity never comes knocking more than once when I'm involved, but I know that ruthless, cutthroat desire to strive for the highest still courses through your little guinea veins."

Apparently the ruthless, cutthroat desire to never take no for an answer still courses through Sue's veins after all these years. Reconnecting with her old cheerleading coach and getting re-involved with Sylvester's wrathful drama was not part of the plan in moving back to Lima. " You know, I'm really honored that you would think of me again, Sue, I really am. But, I'm going to have to decline. Between picking up where this teacher left off with the kids for the last few weeks of school and helping out my sister with glee, it leaves me very little time. It would be unfair to make any commitment I would be unable to keep."

Sue's ears perked up at the mention of "glee". Alexia Carlfenso would not cross over to the "darkside" when her loyalties originated with the best. She could use another ally to aid her in crushing the ghastly, revolting stink bug Will Schuester. Now it was time to play hardball, the game Sue dominated.

"I already have you taken the lead on our center routine for Nationals. Revival of Michael Jackson's "Beat It" from '99. With the one year anniversary of that casualty around the corner, it's a surefire crowd pleaser. I expect you at 3:45, dressed out and ready to choreograph."

What Sue failed to realize was that Alexia was hip to her game after all these years. She knew what she had to do to challenge that unyielding game of Sylvester's hardball and she planned on having an enjoyable time with it, although this was not what she had expected to have to tackle.

"I'll be there at 4, Sue, but I'm not making a commitment to you. I'll make a commitment to the kids and guide them in the right direction with that routine, but it's just for today."

Without giving Sue a chance to respond, Alexia ended her call and dashed out the door to drive Rachel, as promised. Alexia was going to keep all the promises she made this time around in Lima, no matter how hard they may deem to be from this point on.


End file.
